Tell Me To Stop
by Atsureki
Summary: Zel has some very strange dreams about Amelia. Has he got the guts to find out how he really feel about her? Lemonwarning! R
1. A Dream Inside A Dream

Disclaims : I don't own The Slayers *pouts* They belong to someone else. If you want to sue me all you'll get is um hm well nothing I'm a student… and I make no money what so ever from this *promises*

Warnings : Angst, Twisted ppl with twisted ideas (no I am not talking about me! *glare*), Harsh language and the first chapter is lemonish while the last chapter is Lemon *goes red* Ah almost forgot there's probably some OOC in there too *nods*

I'll let you get on with the fic but first I just have to say that I'm swedish which means that english is not my first language so please have that in mind when you weep from the bad spelling and the grama-errors… 

TELL ME TO STOP

Chapter 1 - A Dream Inside A Dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tough and hard, a colored facade that nobody can tear down  
Feelings that, never get expressed stapel on top of each other  
Need someone who wants to care, like me for the one I am  
I want someone I can turn to, when I want to  
Oh do you want to hug me, hold me, show me how  
How much you like waking up and feeling me close to you  
-FreeStyle, Nära dig [Discordant's trans.]-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelgadis looked down at the young woman he was carrying. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. Over and over again he cursed himself for not being fast enough. If he only had moved a little faster he would have been able stop her from running infront of him. But he had been one second behind and that second had allowed Amelia to move infront of him and receive an attack meant for him. It was so strange to him how she insisted on trying to protect him. This wasn't the first time and the chimera was sure it wouldn't be the last. His freakish body didn't need that kind of protection anyway. With fear in his eyes Zelgadis stopped and put his ear against Amelias chest. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel a pulse.   
"No Amelia, no," he whimpered and put the pale girl down. His hands shook as he massaged her heart, trying to convince it to start beating again. After what seemed to be forever he finally heard heartbeats again. Still trembling he cast a healingspell over and over again not sure it did any good but afraid of what might happen if he didn't at least try. To Zel's relief Amelia's breathing improved and her heartbeat got stronger. Quickly he picked her up again and hurried towards the town he could see in the horizon. 

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, tried to sit up and moaned at the pain the movement caused her body. The sunlight from the window were like knives in her eyes. Carefully she turned her head to see whose breathing she could hear along with her own. Beside her bed, on a chair, sat Zelgadis. He was fast asleep and his head rested next to her pillow. His mouth was slightly opened and his left hand laid open beside his head. Even though it hurt her Amelia lifted up her hand and placed it in Zelgadis'. He mumbled something in his sleep and closed his fingers around hers. She could tell he was about to wake up so she quietly watched him, waiting. She had loved him for years now and still it didn't seem like he knew or understood. His face was so handsome but he couldn't see anything good with his body, the hate he carried inside wouldn't allow him to. Amelia leaned back against the pillows again and thought about Zelgadis. Without even noticing it she drifted back to sleep. 

It took Zel a few moments before he remembered what had happen. With concern he looked at Amelia. She was fast asleep and her breathing was calm. To his surprise he noticed that he held the Princess' hand in his. His brain was telling him to remove his own hand but he just couldn't. It felt so good to to touch her soft skin, it felt so right. Zelgadis sighed. He knew that he had feelings for the fragile princess but he had never allowed her to see that and his heart was screaming in protest. Never before in his life had he wanted somebody like he wanted Amelia. He wanted to touch her, taste her, give himself to her but he couldn't. She was a Princess. She was simply way out of his league. What could he, a chimera, offer her? Besides if he touched her the way he wanted to he would hurt her and he just couldn't let that happen. His body shivered in fear as he in his head saw how his stoney hide scraped her delicate skin. No, he had to stay away from her! 

Amelia frowned as she walked beside Zel. It had been two weeks since she had gotten hurt trying to protect the chimera and with every day that passed Zel seemed to become more and more reserved towards her. She didn't understand. All she wanted to do was to put her hands on him and show him how wrong he was about himself. Still frowning the Princess of Seyruun followed Zelgadis into a small abandoned cottage. This meant she had to spend a night in the same room as him, again. Amelia sighed. Her desires were running wild and she didn't know how long she would be able to hide them from her friend. 

Zel pulled up the covers again and growled. It was impossible for him to fall asleep when he knew Amelia was sleeping just a few meters away from him. A sudden squeak from the floorboards made the chimera turn his head towards the Princess bed. With his eyes wide from surprise he saw Amelia standing next to his bed. She was dressed in her nightclothes and her eyes were enlightened with something he couldn't read. Without a word the small Princess approached him.   
"A-amelia?" he studdered and stared at her.   
"Schh," she answered and kneeled beside him. Before he could say anything else the young woman leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Zel's body reacted before his brain had a chance and with confusion in his eyes he for the first time kissed her. Amelia wasted no time and put her small hands on the chimeras chest. Push her away, his brain yelled. Pull her closer, his body screamed. But the Princess was faster. The kiss deepened and she slid her tongue into his mouth. The war between his brain and his body was finally won by his body and the chimera pulled the young woman closer. Innocent hands wandered underneth the cover and unbuttoned his nightshirt. Soft fingers ran over his unhuman skin and made him shiver. And then her mouth was gone.   
"A-amelia?" he asked again. She had her hands on his chest and her mouth was still very close to his. But she didn't answer she just smiled at him and caressed his neck with those soft wet lips. Incapable of doing anything but enjoy it Zelgadis let the Princess kiss her way across his neck and over his chest. He felt her lips move over his chest as her tongue traced patterns along the pebbles inbedded in his skin. Zel's cheeks turned a deep shade of red when he realized where Amelia's hands were headed and before he knew it her fingertips brushed over the crotch of his pants. The sudden touch caused him to twitch.   
"Tell me me to stop," Amelia suddenly said. Zelgadis swallowed and tried to get those words across his lips. But he didn't want her to stop, he wasn't even sure he would be able to handle himself if she did stop. Again her hand touch him but this time on the inside of his thigh. She moved it higher finally allowing to rest just underneth his groin.   
"Do you want me to stop?" she asked and looked into his eyes. "Tell me that you don't want me."   
"I…" Zel tried. "I want…" he tried again. This has to be a dream, the chimera thought. But if it's a dream then it doesn't matter if I let her do this, does it? he asked himself.   
"Tell me you don't want me," Amelia said again and softly caressed the crotch of his pants.   
"I don't want you… to stop," Zelgadis moaned and closed his eyes. The small Princess kissed him again and let the touch of her hand get more intense. Nobody had ever touched him like this before. Hell he'd never thought anyone ever would. But Amelia didn't seem to mind the roughness of his stoneskin at all. Again her mouth moved across his chest softly nibbling, kissing, blowing warm puffs of air. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to controle himself Zelgadis pulled Amelia's face up to his for another taste of her sweet lips. Still with his face close to hers he gently turned her over on her back.   
"Are you sure about this?" he asked hoarse from desire. Amelia meet his eyes, smiled and caressed his face.   
"I've never been so sure about anything Zel," she answered softly and for the first time she not only dropped the -san but also used his nickname. Encouraged by her actions and answer the chimera brushed his lips over the Princess' neck while his fingers unbuttoned her nightshirt. Her soft pale skin appeared when he pushed it apart. Carefully Zel brushed over her neck with his lips. Amelia's skin turned red where his rough skin touched.   
"I'm hurting you," the chimera sighed and backed away from her. The young woman shook her head and pulled him close again.   
"I'm not made out of glass, I promise you won't break me just by touching me." She took his hand in hers and placed it over her collar-bone. "Touch me Zel," she whispered to him and moved his hand over her skin. When she let go of his hand he found himself holding it over her left breast. Everytime Amelia drew a breath the soft skin was pressed into his hand. The chimera swallowed and leaned forward. As carefull as he could he brushed over the center of her breast with his lips. The soft moan that escaped from the Princess lips made him braver. He repeated the movement again but this time he flicker out his tongue causing the young woman to moan again. Blank of any thoughts except those about Amelia Zel moved his lips across her soft skin. His hands wandered lower gently touching her stomach, hip and then her thigh. A movement from the Princes made the chimera look up at her. She had slipped off her shirt and again leaned back, letting him do as he pleased. His right hand moved from her thigh to the waistline of the pants.   
"Take them off," Amelia softly ordered him. Zelgadis found he couldn't do anything but obey the young woman. Slowly he pulled down the pink pants. And there she was. Lying naked underneth him with her eyes almost closed. He could barely breathe at the sight of her fair skin and almost fell off the bed when she trailed a finger over his chest, stomach and finally allowed it to rest on his hip. The Princess sat up and made contact between their lips while her hands slowly worked on his pants. Unable to do anything Zel moved so that the young woman could slip his pants off and toss them aside. Her hands were on the move again. Soft, tickling and so inciting it made the chimera shiver. When he was about to shatter from the teasing touch of skin to skin she finally allowed her hand to touch the place that by now was screaming for attention. Gentle fingers drove all his thoughts out of his head and caused him to bite down on his own lip. 

Sweating and panting for air the chimera woke up. It was a dream, just a dream, he tried to calm himself.   
"Zelgadis-san?" Amelias voice almost sent him crashing to the floor. "Are you okay?" Zel nervously licked his lips and swallowed.   
"I just had a dream…" came his trembling answer.   
"A bad dream?" the Princess asked in the darkness. The chimera pulled himself together.   
"No just a dream," he answered with the same indifferent voice he always used towards her.   
"Oh." What was happening to him? How could he have such dreams about Amelia? She was so innocent, so young, so beautiful… Zel pushed aside his questions and thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to go there, but his mind ignored his efforts and kept on showing him images of the Princess' milky-white skin.   
"Go back to sleep Amelia," he growled and sank back against the bed.   
"No." Her answer shocked him. Never before had Amelia talked back to him like that.   
"No?" the chimera ask in confusion.   
"No!" she said again. "Stop treating me like I'm nothing!" Zelgadis twiched at the harsh tone in the Princess voice. There was nothing he could say to her, she was after all right. He did treat her like she was nothing but he just didn't know what else to do. Still trying to find something to say to her Zelgadis heard Amelia getting out off bed and moving around.   
"Amelia?" he asked into the dark but got no reply. "Amelia what are you doing?" he tried again.   
"Packing," she answered flatly. Zel frowned in disbelief.   
"It's in the middle of the night, why are you packing?"   
"I'm leaving," Amelia snorted in his direction. "You obviously don't want me here so why should I stay?" The chimera moaned inside. Actually he did want her there with him but dared he tell her that?   
"Fine!" Tell me I didn't just say that, he growled inside his head. What the fuck is wrong with you? he scolded himself. Again the Princess snorted at him. He could hear her walking towards the door. In a few seconds she would be gone if he didn't do something.   
"Amelia wait," he said out loud and got up from his bed. "Please, you can't leave like this."   
"Can't?" she asked with an amused tone in her voice. "I'm an adult Zelgadis-san I can do whatever I want to!"   
"But…"   
"Besides you rather not have me here, right? What were you expecting? That I would just hang around you forever so you have someone to ignore?! Never in my life have I met someone so cruel and heartless like you!" Amelia screamed at the chimera and then she was gone. 

Zelgadis sat up and tried to see through the total blackness. Another dream? But he woke up from the first one so how could this be another dream?   
"Amelia?" he asked not really expecting an answer.   
"Mmm…" Zel sighed with relief at the Princess' answer. She wasn't awake but she was there. What was happening to him? And what was the meaning of these weird dreams? He laid down again and sighed. A voice in his head told him that the dreams were trying to show him something. But what? From what he had seen in the first dream Amelia didn't care about what he looked like. But that couldn't be true cause no one could love somebody like him. The second dream seemed to warn him about the way he treated the Princess. Zel sighed again. He was unfair towards her, he knew that. But if he dropped his guard his feelings would run wild and then he'd… The chimera shook his head. Stop it! he growled inside his head. Not even for a moment could he allow himself to think about Amelia in that way! She was not for him. Slowly he drifted back to sleep and the dreams kept on haunting him all through the night. 

By: Atsureki


	2. The Strangest Dream

Disclaims : I don't own The Slayers *pouts* They belong to someone else. If you want to sue me all you'll get is um hm well nothing I'm a student… and I make no money what so ever from this *promises*

Warnings : Angst, Twisted ppl with twisted ideas (no I am not talking about me! *glare*), Harsh language and the first chapter is lemonish while the last chapter is Lemon *goes red* Ah almost forgot there's probably some OOC in there too *nods*

I'll let you get on with the fic but first I just have to say that I'm swedish which means that english is not my first language so please have that in mind when you weep from the bad spelling and the grama-errors… 

TELL ME TO STOP

Chapter 2 - The Strangest Dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did I ever ever tell you  
That I dreamed of you last night  
Is there anything I can do  
Cause I wanna hold you tight  
Did I tell you I was dying  
When you turned away from me  
Took away my sweet sweet heaven  
And I lost my destiny  
-ModernTalking, Just Close Your Eyes-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chimera snarled as he walked down the road. He had gotten enough sleep but not any rest due to the weird dreams. Now he was kranky and painfully aware of the delicate woman walking slightly behind him. It couldn't go on like this! If he had to stay with Amelia he would go insane or even worse, his desire would overpower him. He just couldn't let that happen. There had to be some way for him to make all this stop.   
"Zelgadis-san, is something wrong?" Zel moaned inside. The soft sound of her voice was enough to make the lust pound inside of him.   
"No," he growled to her and walked faster. Why was he so mean to her? It wasn't her fault he had all these feelings and desires for her.   
"Oh okay," she answered with hurt. Don't be so mean to her! a voice inside his head spat out, She's done nothing wrong!   
"I'm sorry Amelia I'm just in a bad mood," Zel sighed to smooth things over and looked at the Princess over his shoulder. He could see the hurt in her face and could have kicked himself for being the reason it was there.   
"Didn't you sleep well Zelgadis-san?" This time it was the caring in her voice that made his body ache after hers. "Bad dreams? I had a really strange dream last night," Amelia said with an odd tone. The chimera looked at her again and found her blushing at him.   
"Some of them were bad… Eh what was your dream about?" he asked quietly. The Princess blushed even more and lowered her eyes.   
"It was…" Amelia studdered with embarrassment and cut her sentence off.   
"It was?"   
"Well it was about you and me… I was acting very strange and trying to…" She blushed even harder. "To eh seduce you." Zelgadis felt his face go red. Could it be she had had the same dream he had?   
"Oh," he commented and cleared his throat. The silence between them felt awkward. Zel corrected his clothes which seemed to be very much in the way. What was going on here? Okay so he had these desires for Amelia. But there was nothing he could do about them. He would kill himself before he hurt her and hurting her was exactly what he would do if he let his lusts take over. And yet… The chimera had never in his life felt such a need for another human being. Never before had he longed so badly just to be able to hold someone. Inside he was crying, crying because the one thing he knew he needed and wanted more than anything he couldn't have.   
"Zelgadis-san?" Amelias voice pulled Zel away from his depressing thoughts.   
"Huh?" he asked in confusion.   
"Are you alright?" the Princess asked with her soft voice.   
"No I'm not…" Zelgadis twitched at his own answer. You moron! he scolded himself. What the hell did you tell her that for?   
"It's your dreams, isn't it?" The chimera stopped, turned around and stared at the young women. Before he could say anything she walked up to him and hugged him. Zel tried not to breathe, tried not to inhale her scent 'cause he knew it would drive him over the edge. But she felt so good in his arms, so soft. Without thinking he wrapped his arms tightly around Amelia's fragile body.   
"Zelgadis-san…" she said quietly and ran her fingers through his wirery hair. I'm gonna wake up at any moment now, Zel sighed inside, and it's all gonna be a dream.   
"Amelia… I'll just hurt you," the chimera finally said and tried to convince himself to let her go.   
"I'm not made out of glass, I promise you won't break me just by touching me," the Princess objected with her face pressed against his neck. Zel swallowed. That was the exact same answer she had given him in that dream. The feeling of her breaths against his skin made his pulse pound harder.   
"I'm a chimera and you're a…" Zelgadis tried but Amelia cut him off.   
"Zelgadis-san you should know by now that I don't care about that… Actually it's almost offending that you think so little of me after all these years," she sighed. "I don't care if you're a chimera or not… I like you for being you Zelgadis-san." The chimera swallowed again and tried to sort out his thoughts. She liked him for being himself? She didn't care about his rocky skin or his freakish apperence?   
"Amelia I…" This time she cut him off by taking a step back and raising her hand.   
"I know you feel awkward around me Zelgadis-san. Ever since I joined Lina and Gourry all those years ago you've been feeling awkward. It's like it hurts you to be around me. I don't want you to hurt Zelgadis-san. It's really the last thing I'd ever want," Amelia said quietly. She had moved away from him, putting a painfully clear distance between them. "I've been thinking about that alot lately, ever since I tried to protect you and got hurt instead. You don't need me and I don't think you want me around. That's why I've decided to leave. I'm gonna go away so you can live your life the way you want to." With those words the Princess turned around and started walking away. For a moment Zel stood frozen with fear. He couldn't let her go, not now, not ever.   
"Amelia!" he almost yelled after her. She turned around and smiled a little at him, but her eyes reflected the sadness and pain this caused her.   
"Don't worry about me Zelgadis-san. I'll be fine and I know this is the right thing to do. My father wants me to come back to Seyruun so I'm going back there to be the Princess I'm supposed to be." Lost in despair the chimera watched Amelia's back as she walked away. He was still standing there long after the Princess had vanished between the trees. 

Zelgadis stared at the strange room infront of him. There was nothing in it except two doors standing by themselves. One was slightly open and the other one locked, sealed, bulted and blocked. He understood that it was a dream but he didn't understand why he was there. The door that stood ajar was black, ugly and he could feel a cold coming from it while the other door was guilded in gold, beautiful and smelled like a summer morning. It was obvious that the two doors represented a good and a bad side. But a good and a bad side of what? The chimera walked up to the golden door, that was the obvious choice for anyone, and shook it. Nothing was going to go through that door. No matter how much strenght he put in his attempts to open it the door refused to give in. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps. Between the two doors a woman appeared. Her left side was beautiful, young and sweet while her right side was ugly, twisted and cruel. Zelgadis sighed. This dream was completely loony toons.   
"Zelgadis the Chimera," the double faced woman said with two voices. Just like everything else one was beautiful and the other one was ugly.   
"How do you know my name?" he growled to her.   
"It is strange," the beautiful side of the woman said slowly and completely ignored his question, "for weeks we've tried to show you the way and still you refuse to change your path. Is there perhaps more stone in your head than in your skin?" Now she was mocking him? Zel glared at her.   
"Who the hell are you?!" The ugly side of her let out a cruel and cold laughter.   
"You seem to be right my sister. This chimera is by far the dumbest one I have ever seen," it chuckled. It wasn't until the beautiful side of the face smiled that he realized that half this woman was a perfect copy of Amelia.   
"Amelia?" he asked in confusion.   
"Not quite right Zelgadis but then again not completely wrong either. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Right and my companion in this body is Wrong."   
"Oh please," Zel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right and Wrong? That's lame even for a dream!"   
"Ah my dumb chimera this might be so much more than a dream," Wrong snickered. "Don't you know all living things have to make a choice in life?"   
"We are the ones that guide you but for some reason you refuse to listen to us," Right continued where her sister had ended.   
"What are you talking about?!" Zelgadis demanded to know.   
"The dreams Chimera, the dreams!" Wrong spat out. "You've been allowed to see two sides of your story and still you make the wrong choice!" Right calmed her sister down and they both came closer to him.   
"Zelgadis why didn't you stop her? Why did you let her leave you?" Right asked in sorrow. "Don't you know the value of her love?"   
"What are you talking about?!" Zel almost screamed. "She left me! I didn't ask her to! I need her but she still left me! Just like everybody else have!" Scared by his own words the chimera fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.   
"Zelgadis you have to let people know that you need and care about them. No human can go through life alone. You weren't made that way," Right said softly and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"But I'll…" Zel's words trailed off. "I'll hurt her. She so fragile and my body is made of stone. I'd rather die than allow her to be hurt," he continued when he managed to speak again.   
"Hm so you haven't hurt her so far?" Wrong frowned. The chimera hung his. Whatever it was that caused him these weird dreams it sure seemed to know exactly what buttons to push.  
"Zelgadis… You're talking about hurting her with your touch, your skin right?" Right asked quietly. He nodded and looked at the two-faced lady. "Have you ever touched her?"   
"Of course I have touched her!" Zel growled and blushed slighty.   
"Well than have you ever hurt her?" Okay so that made sense he had to give the dream that much.   
"Not that I know of," he admitted.   
"Then how can you possibly know if a caress or a kiss will hurt her?" Right looked at him with her blue eye.   
"Okay so you might be right there but what if I'm not willing to take that risk?"   
"We don't know if you will hurt her or not, the only way to find out is for you to try. And you still have to make a choice…" Right answered.   
"But what's gonna happen if I make the wrong choice? Zel asked quietly.   
"You've already made the wrong choice," Wrong sighed and a glimt of compassion appeared in her cold eye.   
"Now, now he still has a tiny little shot af fixing this," Right objected. Zelgadis felt his heart and his hope sink like a boat with a huge hole in it. It was hopless.   
"A tiny little shot," he moaned. Right gave him a kind smile.   
"That's still better than no shot at all my dear chimera. It will take some work and changing from you but I can promise you that it will be worth the effort in the end."   
"But what if I fail? What's gonna happen to me if I fail?" Zel asked although he rather not know. Right and Wrong frowned as one and came closer.   
"Nothing." The chimera blinked and started shaking with anger. All this drama and nothing was gonna happen?   
"Nothing?! You mean that if I make the wrong choice nothing is going to happen to me anyways?!" he barked at the two-faced woman.   
"He's too dumb to understand anything," Wrong snorted to her sister.   
"You're being unfair," Right sighed. "The reason he doesn't understand is because he doesn't know any better. You forgett that he's lived like this for a long time."   
"Stop talking over my head!" Zelgadis yelled. "What is it that I don't understand?"   
"You don't seem to grasp just what your life will be like if you make the wrong choice," Right answered with a tired voice.   
"But you just said nothing would happen!? He didn't understand, they were right about that. This was all so strange, so hard to take. Inside he screamed in protest. This is just a dream! It couldn't matter what the Right/Wrong person said. And still he couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, this was closer to reality than he felt comfortable with.   
"Are you happy?" Wrong's question pulled Zel away from his train of thoughts.   
"Happy? What do you mean?"   
"Are you happy with your life? With yourself?" He wanted to say yes so badly but the truth was that he wasn't, couldn't be, never would be because he was trapped in that cursed chimera-body.   
"No I'm not happy," Zelgadis finally answered with a sigh. "How can anyone be happy being a freak like me?"   
"Amelia doesn't seem to think you're a freak," Right smiled. "Can't you just for once forget about how you look and think about how others see you?"   
"They see me as the freak I am! Ugly, hard and freakish!" he screamed in pain. Wrong raised her eyebrow.   
"Ah so that must be why Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Filia and Martina consider you their friend then?" Zel refused to look at the two-faced woman and staggered to his feet.   
"Zelgadis if you make the wrong choice your life will never change. Every second, minute, hour, day, week, month and year will be exactly like it is now for the rest of your life," Right sighed. That was not an appealing thought at all. Zel could see himself wandering the roads alone, old and defeated by loneliness.   
"You have to choose the right door Chimera or you will perish in your own gloom," Wrong said and the strange woman turned around.   
"Wait! I can't open that door, how am I gonna go through the right door if I can't open it?" Zel yelled after Right and Wrong.   
"Who said you had to go through the door?" they answered together without turning around. "This is just a dream to you Zelgadis, but the thruth is that the only thing blocking the right door is yourself. It's blocked by you because you think you don't deserve to be able to open it" And then she was gone. 

By: Atsureki


	3. Follow Your Heart

Disclaims : I don't own The Slayers *pouts* They belong to someone else. If you want to sue me all you'll get is um hm well nothing I'm a student… and I make no money what so ever from this *promises*

Warnings : Angst, Twisted ppl with twisted ideas (no I am not talking about me! *glare*), Harsh language and the first chapter is lemonish while the last chapter is Lemon *goes red* Ah almost forgot there's probably some OOC in there too *nods*

I'll let you get on with the fic but first I just have to say that I'm swedish which means that english is not my first language so please have that in mind when you weep from the bad spelling and the grama-errors… 

TELL ME TO STOP

Chapter 3 - Follow Your Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you, you speak to my heart  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I've gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinkin' about  
Taking the easy way out  
But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
-Westlife, If I Let You Go-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelgadis sat up in the darkness and rubbed his forehead. That was by far the strangest dream he had ever had in his intire life. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps it was more than just a weird dream. Some of the things that two-faced woman had said made sense. There were people who considered him their friend no matter how freaky he looked. Since that day two weeks ago when Amelia had left him he had been almost sick with loneliness. And if he was completely honest with himself he didn't just long for company but for the company of Amelia. Her smile, the sound of her voice, her scent, the way her skin and lips felt. Zel frowned and shook his head.  
"Oh stop that!" he growled into the darkness. When she told him she was leaving he should have objected harder. Not because he knew she didn't want to leave but because he had wanted her to stay, needed her to stay. He had made a mess of his life and the question was; did he still have time to make it right? Could he be honest and brave enough to find out just how deeply Amelia did care for him? Was there reason enough for him to allow him to admitt that he did love her? Zel shivered at the torment these questions shot through his body. He didn't know the answers and still he couldn't walk away from them. But did Amelia love and want him? Could she see pass his apperence? Now you're being unfair again, the voice in his head commented. Amelia has never shown you any reason to doubt her or her friendship.  
"No she hasn't but there is a diffrence between accepting a friend and living your life with a freak like me," he objected out loud. You know there's only one way to find out, the voice whispered. 

Amelia kept on walking the road in front of her but her thoughts wandered on their own. Her head was filled with thoughts and questions concerning Zelgadis. All her life had been dedicated to justice, but just where was the justice in what she had done? It had been so obvious that something was wrong with Zel and still she had walked out on him. She had told him the reason for her leaving him was the fact that he was uneasy around her. That was true but it wasn't the only one. Besides the reason she had given him laid another. Just as much to help him she had parted with him to help herself and the ache in her heart. Every second Amelia spent with the chimera hurt her. And most of all his complete lack of recognition for her friendship and caring hurt.   
"Is it so difficult for Zelgadis-san to understand that touching me won't break me or hurt me?" she asked out loud, "And just why do I have such strong needs of being around a man who just brushes me off and ignores me all the time?" Her subconsciousness chuckled at her questions before answering with its familier dry voice. Because you love him… it mumbled, and because he loves you.   
"He loves me? Well that's a laugh," Amelia sighed. Now, now don't judge him so quickly, the voice objected. You know how he is. He simply can't see it that's all.   
"He can't see it because it isn't there," the Princess frowned. "To him I'm just a clingy, troublemaking justice-freak." Those words hurt her so much and still she knew they were true. Zelgadis did think that about her. The voice in her head kept silence and that made her feel even worse. Amelia felt like a horse between two piles of hay. On one hand she wanted the pain inside her to stop, on the other hand she wanted to help the chimera. But could she help him? Did she know how to? The Princess frowned and drew her mind away from the questions. Something was wrong here… Her reaction came too late and she was struck to the ground. 

Zelgadis walked faster and shook his head. He had had another dream but this time the two-faces woman had been diffrent. The cold ugly side had glared at him while the beautiful side had started to fade away. Something had happened to Amelia he knew it. He should have gone after her straight away! Dammit he should never have let her go at all!   
"Amelia, Amelia," he chanted and walked faster. The town he entered was to say the least scabby. He'd been here before and every time he couldn't leave fast enough. This town was famous, no notorious was a better word for it, for its freak-shows and complete lack of humanity when it came to amusing twisted people. Zel pulled his hood further down over his face and his mask further up and walked as fast as he could. A smothered scream made him look up and he found himself standing just outside an area with cages. With a shudder the chimera started walking again. This was the famous freak-show and it made his skin crawl in disgust. How anyone found it amusing to stare at these poor creatures was beyond his understanding.  
"Come, come see the mute naked lady!" a hoarse voice screamed. "And be sure not to miss the two headed monster from the forest!" Zelgadis glared to his right. The man who tried to convince the people passing by to come to his show was dirty, fat and just plain repulsive. The chimera passed him by and threw another glance at one of the cages. In it sat a badly beaten, dirty and naked young woman. Her black hair was hoplessly entangled with blood, grass and twigs. He pulled his eyes away from her miserable being and walked on for a few steps before he stopped again. Slowly he turned his head and looked at her again. For a second he met her sad blue eyes. No, no, no, he moaned inside. It couldn't be… Carefully he walked closer. As soon as he came close to the cage she yelped in fear and threw herself against the bars behind her. Zelgadis pulled down the mask covering he face and pushed back the hood. The fear in her face and the fever glistening in her eyes brought tears to his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to deny it this creature, this girl was Amelia. Her body was striped with bruises and wounds just as her face but it was obvious who she was.   
"Amelia," he whispered and reached out his hand towards her.   
"I see you like my newest addition," a voice said behind him. "You just have to love her tits." Shaking with anger the chimera turned around and faced the man who earlier had been screaming out the attractions in his show.   
"Listen to me you bastard," Zel snarled at him. "I give you two seconds to let her go or I'll rearange your face so badly you'll fit nicely in one of your own cages!" The man just laughed at him.   
"She's mine! I bought her," he snorted. "If you want her I might consider selling her to you." So fast that the disgusting man couldn't see it Zelgadis sent him flying through the air. His rage wouldn't allow him to stop as the chimera jumped the man and hit him over and over again. Finally the screams from the crowd that had gathered around them brought Zel back to the real world. As fast as he could he lifted himself up and over the crowd. He had barely landed before his hands broke the cage holding Amelia captive and lifted the limp Princess out of it. With a warning look towards the men that were closing in on him Zelgadis took the young woman in his arm and flew out of there. 

It had been hours and still no sign of life from Amelia. Zel closed his eyes and moaned. Had he been too late? He didn't know how many times he had changed the wet cloth on her forehead but he did it again. Most of her wounds had been healed but still she didn't open her eyes. It was like she was dead, but he could see her chest moving and hear her shallow breathing. Everything was so clear to him now. He loved her, there was no getting around it anymore. But it wasn't that simple. If he believed what his dreams had been telling him Amelia was his ticket to a normal, better life. It was she and nobody else who would save him from perishing in gloom and loneliness. But how much was he willing to put her through to get what he wanted and needed? It wasn't just that he wanted a normal life, he wanted her in that normal life. He wasn't just being selfish at least not as selfish as it might look. In his confused, unused and unsecure heart laid a love for this Princess that he didn't understand and didn't fully dare to believe in. Again Zel looked at the young woman lying on the ground. There was another problem that made the chimera shiver in fear and sadness. What if Amelia didn't wake up again? Sure he had gone after her to save her, but had he been too late? Had his stupidity cost too much? She had recived several hard blows to the head and Zel estimated that it had happened about a week ago. From what the repulsiv man had said the chimera could only guess that Amelia had lost her ability to speak but he had no idea what had happened to her. 

Shakingly she lifted her head and looked around. Her hands were chained to the wall infront of her. Cuffs made out of steel bound her to the chains and only allowed her to move an inch or two. She was trapped she understood that much and now something was poking her in the back. Trembling from fear and confusion she turned around when the piece of cloth that had been covering her eyes was removed. Behind her a huge man stood with a grim look on his ugly face. It was he who was poking her with a stick.   
"Ah come on my beauty you can't lay around all day long. I can't sell you if you don't show yourself!" he snarled. "Up and show your body!" It wasn't until then she realised that she was completely naked. With a yelp the young woman tried to cover as much of her body that she could with her hands, but the chains kept her from succeeding. The over-sized man laughed at her. What had happened to her? The only thing she could remember was that she had been hit over the head with something very hard. She had passed out and when she woke up she had been blindfolded and tied up. Voices she couldn't make out had surrounded her and then someone had grabbed her and carried her away. A sudden flash of pain made her scream in agony.   
"I told you get up you little bitch!" Again the man hit her with the stick. Whimpering in fright and pain she tried to curl up to protect herself from the beating. But the man seemed to enjoy himself as he again and again brought down the wooden stick on her body. If anything her whimpers seemed to drive him to beat her more. A primitive part of her brain dragged her into the calm darkness of unconsciousness. 

"Come on now that is a very good price and you know it!" She slowly opened her eyes as the harsh voice penetreted her foggy brain.   
"I dunno…" A second voice entered her mind. "I have to see her better to pay that much money. I don't want no skinny little freak!" A rough pull in the chains caused her to whimper with pain.   
"Get up you useless slut!" The huge man that had beaten her before came into view. Beside her stood a smaller man that was so repulsive and filthy it made her skin crawl. His eyes traveled over her naked body.   
"Nice tits," he grinned and reached out a hand to touch her.   
"Hey! No touching unless you buy her!" This couldn't be happened, a voice in her mind moaned. Who were these men? Why was she there? And just who was she? Her body ached after the beating and her head pounded with pain.   
"Hm well okay I will buy her then," sighed the disgusting man. She wanted to scream NO to him but it seemed like she had forgotten how to speak. The word just refused to come out no matter how hard she tried.   
"Good, good, good. You won't regret it." Money changed hands and the chains around her hands were removed. Huge hands placed a collar around her neck and handed the chain attached to it to the man who just had bought her.   
"Always a pleasure doing business with you Jaxin," the filthy man smirked. He turned around to leave and pulled her with him. 

By: Atsureki


	4. Rescued

Disclaims : I don't own The Slayers *pouts* They belong to someone else. If you want to sue me all you'll get is um hm well nothing I'm a student… and I make no money what so ever from this *promises*

Warnings : Angst, Twisted ppl with twisted ideas (no I am not talking about me! *glare*), Harsh language and the first chapter is lemonish while the last chapter is Lemon *goes red* Ah almost forgot there's probably some OOC in there too *nods*

I'll let you get on with the fic but first I just have to say that I'm swedish which means that english is not my first language so please have that in mind when you weep from the bad spelling and the grama-errors… 

TELL ME TO STOP

Chapter 4 - Rescued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find   
You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head   
When hopes and dreams are far away and   
And you feel like you can't face the day  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash and burn   
You're not alone  
-Savage Garden, Crash and Burn-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bars, bars every where. Her new owner had put her in a cage in the middle of a large field. Now he was staring at her as she curled up to cover her naked body.   
"Come here," he ordered. When she didn't move he narrowed his eyes and snarled at her. "Listen here girl. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You better behave yourself or nasty things will happen, understand? Now play nice and do as you're told!" he hissed at her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to call for help. But just as before no words left her open mouth. This was a nightmare. That horrible man owned her and who knew what he was going to do with her. Beat her? Kill her? Rape her? Shaking from fear she curled up trying to disappear from the world. Her body did the only thing it could do to find an escape from the horrible reality and slowly dragged her into an unconsciousness kind of sleep. But not even there was she completely safe anymore. Nightmares of savages who used, abused and beat her made the young women scream in her sleep but then suddenly it all stopped. A man entered her terrifying dreams and chased away all the bad things. He was tall, slender, his voice calm and collected. She couldn't make out what he said nor see his face because he hid it under his hood and a mask but there was something about him that made her frown in her sleep. She should know this man, she should be able to remember his name. But as soon as she was close enough to reach out her hand to grab a hold of the memory she needed it slipped away. Without warning a woman appeared behind the man she could not remember. The strange woman's face was split in two. One ugly side and one pleasent. It was this two-faced woman who broke the silence that had fallen.   
"You have to wake up Amelia," she mumbled. Her voice sounded as if it came from a place far far away and had a strange echo like there were more than one person talking. "Amelia wake up!"   
"I can't, I don't dare to!" the young woman screamed and shivered when she heard her own voice. "I can speak again."   
"Of course you can Amelia. This is a dream and you can do anything in your dreams," The beautiful side of the woman smiled. "But right now you have to wake up."   
"Why? I'm scared. There's a bad bad man out there," she whimpered.   
"We know Amelia but if you don't wake up now you might not wake up at all. You're very sick so you need to try to stay awake until Zelgadis can reach you." The young woman looked at the man whom she could not put a name on.   
"Is he Zelgadis?"   
"Yes Amelia he is and he's trying to get to you as fast as he can. Now please wake up or all he will find is your body," the two-faced woman urged her.   
"Do you promise he'll come?" she almost cried.   
"We promise Amelia, we promise… But you have got to wake up! NOW!" 

She looked around and tried to remember the strange dream. Someone was coming to help her, someone had to be coming to help her. Carefully she wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the road leading past her cage. A young man came walking up to her and with a soundless scream of joy she pressed her sore body against the bars and stretched out her hands towards him. He stopped just out of her reach and eyed her up and down. She didn't understand. Why didn't he rescue her? Why didn't he come closer? She tried to talk to him but the only sounds that escaped her were low whimpers. Please help me! she screamed inside her head. But he didn't help her instead he got a hungry look on his young face and then he turned around and left. It only took a day for her to realize that he wasn't the first nor the last to approache her cage to stare at her naked body. After a few days she stopped trying to get them to help her and just sat in the middle of the filthy cage hugging herself. The dreams had been lying, no one was coming to save her, no one cared, no one knew her. The minutes that dragged themselves past her turned to hours and the hours to days. 

If she had been able to remember how to count she would have known she had been there for over a week when a tall slender man entered the town hiding under a hood and a mask. That morning it was so difficult for her to wake up when she dozed off and even more difficult to stay awake. She pushed away the food and didn't even try to get away from the scornfull man who owned her. The pounding in her head was almost drowning out all sounds and made her vision foggy. With a hopless longing she observed the people who past her by but they didn't look at her anymore. Suddenly a man, who she had seen giving her a look when he walked by, turned around and headed her way. He carefully approched her prison but unlike all the others he didn't stop until he was very close. Scared and disoriented by fever she threw herself to the other side of the cage. When he removed the hood and the mask she could see a face that was not human and still kinder than any face she could remember.   
"Amelia," he whispered with tears in his blue eyes and reached out his hand to her. All she wanted was to crawl over to him and hang on to that hand for the rest of her life but the world was spinning. Her body felt so heavy, her head so strange and her eyes refused to stay open. Without being able to even race her hand she felt herself fall away from reality. 

It was quiet and dark. She could feel someone touching her but it didn't scare her for the touch was gentle and caring. Her subconscious demanded her attention so she turned away from the flicker of reality that penetrated her coma-like sleep. It took a while for her to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her but when she did she could see a road. Back and forth splinters of her lost memory past her by. Slowly and carefully she stretched out her hand to grab one of them. The splinter, containing a picture of a young women with black hair and big blue eyes, dodged her hand and hurried away. She frowned and stepped closer. With a low growl she reached out for another splinter of memory but just as the previous one this one escaped.  
"Don't try so hard Amelia," a voice whispered from the darkness behind her. "The memories will come in due time. Right now you have to focus on getting better."   
"Who are you?" she asked without turning around.   
"I'm you Amelia," the voice answered slowly. "Or at least a part of you."   
"What happened to me?" The voice kept quiet long enough for her to think it had left her alone again.   
"You're very sick Amelia. You got hit over the head several times."   
"Who's the man who rescued me?"   
"You sure are full of questions aren't you?" the voice sighed. "I can't answer all of them, there isn't enough time but he is the one who will save you from all this." Amelia frowned. Well that didn't help her much.   
"Amelia," she said out loud and frowned again. The name didn't seem completely unfamilier but it didn't ring any bells either.   
"Now wake up Amelia!" the voice demanded. "You've been gone for hours and hours…"

Zelgadies sighed and pulled his cloak tighter around Amelia and checked her pulse again. For the last hour it had improved and he figured she would wake up soon. What would he say to her when she woke up?   
"She won't even know who I am," he moaned quietly. That was his biggest fear now that the Princess seemed to be out of danger. Nothing hurt his heart more at the moment then the thought of Amelia being afraid of him. A low sound from the young woman pulled his attention back to reality. Slow and unsure she opened her big blue eyes and looked at him. Zelgadis took a step back so that he wouldn't frighten her. She looked at him but to his relief she didn't have the scared panic in her eyes anymore. Instead she reached out her hand to him. The chimera hesitated for a second before he came closer, sat down and carefully took the young woman's hand in his.   
"Amelia?" he asked softly. A flicker of recognition shone in her eyes as she grabbed his hand tighter. "Do you remember me?" he tried instead. The Princess seemed to be thinking for a moment before she nodded. "Do you know my name?" Again she seemed to be thinking but then shook her head. Zel sighed. Amelia didn't seem to remember much of anything and she had for some reason lost her ability to speak. This is my fault, he sighed inside. If he hadn't let her go she would be doing fine.   
"Dr…D-dr…" she tried. The chimera frowned and brushed away some hair from her pale face.   
"What are you trying to say Amelia?" The young woman narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment.   
"Dr-m," she studdered with great effort.   
"Dream?" he asked in confusion and got a smile and a nod. "What dream?" Amelia frowned and sighed. It was obvious this was very difficult for her.   
"Dr-m… t-t-l… com…" Zelgadis thought for a moment, trying to understand her.   
"Dream? Tell? Come?" he tried. She smiled again and then pointed to him.   
"Dr-m t-l," she nodded then pointed to him again, "c-m."   
"A dream told you I was coming?" Zel raised an eyebrow. How was that possible. Amelia nodded and seemed to be beside herself from joy that he understood her.   
"Tell m-me ta wa-wa-t," the Princess explained in her newfound staggering speach.   
"It told you to wait?" She nodded for the third time and pulled his hand. "What is it Amelia?" Instead of trying to answer the young woman crawled into his lap and pressed her beaten body close to him. The chimera froze but shook it off. This was no time to be reserved so he carefully wrapped his arms around her shivering body.   
"Cold!" she said emphatically. He had his Amelia in his arms, nothing else mattered at that moment. Her naked body, only covered up by his cloak, was firmly pressed against his chest and her head rested against his shoulder. Several minutes passed before he realized the fragile Princess had fallen asleep. It would have been more like him to quickly put her down on the ground but he just couldn't. He didn't want to disturb her sleep and he certainly didn't want to let her go, not now not ever. 

It had been a strange five days since he had rescued Amelia. The Princess spoke better with each new day but her memory was still playing tricks on her. The chimera was confused, a little bit scared and completely captivated by how the young woman always seemed to be right next to him. Her constant presens, her trusting touch and caress made him nervous and often left him blushing from head to toe. When Amelia lost her memory she had also lost all the restrictions about what was allowed and what wasn't. It didn't occure to her that walking beside Zelgadis leaning into his slender body was unsuitible nor did she for a second see anything wrong in asking him to hold her when she was cold. This new side of the Princess of Seyruun made Zel nervous but even more so it made his body long more and more for hers. He should have said no, refuse to go along with her innocent requests but he just couldn't. For so long he had denied that he had feelings and desires for this young woman and now his body and mind simply refused to keep them hidden. Not that he wanted them to remain hidden. No he wanted her close, wanted to feel her body pressed against his when she was asleep. Zel didn't understand why, and he didn't try to either, instead he just kept on telling himself that Amelia, due to her memory loss, was like a child and saw him as a father or older brother. At nightfall on the sixth day Zelgadis sat by a fire and watched Amelia as she studied the starlit sky.   
"Zel?" Zelgadis had been too difficult for her to say at first so she had used the shorter form, so unlike her real self.   
"Yeah," he mumbled and saw how she got up and came towards him.   
"Do the stars look the same ev'where?" The chimera thought for a moment.   
"I guess so. I haven't been everywhere so I can't be sure." The Princess frowned at his answer and sat down beside him. Again she turned her blue eyes to the sky.   
"Why are you so sad?" she asked next without taking her eyes from the stars. Zelgadis twitched at the question. How was he supposed to answer that? Better to run for cover than to fight badly, he sighed to himself.   
"It's time for bed," he muttered and got up. To his surprise Amelia grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.   
"Zel I'm not a child even if my mem'ries are few," she frowned at him. "You can either wait until I 'member myself or just tell me!" The seriousness in her voice surprised him more than her question. Since he had rescued her she had never once acted like a grown up but now he could clearly see in her eyes that she was nothing less than an adult.   
"Because I'm a freak, a chimera," he sighed. The young woman met his eyes and shook her head.   
"Why do you equal chimera with freak? Do you find yourself so ugly, so repulsive?" she asked with a strange tone in her voice. He didn't want to answer this questions and he certainly didn't want to have this conversation but he had a feeling Amelia wouldn't let him off so easily. When he saw how she calmly waited for his answer he got angry.   
"How easy for you to be judging!" he almost screamed at her. "You're human and beautiful, while I'm a walking blue rock! To people I'll always be a freak, an ugly horrible freak!" He was done screaming and yelling at her now so he just glared at her. The Princess hadn't even moved a muscle.   
"Is that what you think? You are so wrong Zel, so very wrong," she sighed after a moments silence. "You might look unusual, maybe even scary to someone who doesn't know you but on the inside you're the same as ev'body else."   
"On the inside I'm just as stony as I am on the outside!" he barked and felt how his heart sank inside him. If the words Amelia spoke only were true, then maybe she could love him but words were just words.   
"I see…" she answered slowly and eyed him up and down. "If you really are made of stone on the inside then how come you get so nervous when I'm close to you? How come you shiver every time I touch you?" The chimera stared at the woman who for days had seemed so innocent and unknowing. Beside him sat not a child but a woman, a woman who was on to him by the looks of it. When he didn't answer she came closer to him. His pulse started pounding as her face appeared just infront of his own. Then just as he was about to protest Amelia kissed him, softly and slowly. Zel found himself leaning into the kiss and answering it before his brain had any chance to understand what was going on.   
"No Zel you are all human inside and out," the Princess mumbled after pulling away from his face. "It's a shame you refuse to admitt it." With those words she left him alone with his questions, fears and desires. All sounds of the night seemed to be on a break. Nothing surrounded him but silence. Then suddently he heard a dry chuckle that he knew came from his subconsciousness. 1 - 0 to the Princess, it mocked him inside his head.   
"Oh shut up!" He was very irritated and confused now. What exactly did Amelia mean? How much did she understand even though almost all her memories were gone? Could she be right? What if he was all human? You know it wouldn't kill you to listen to her for a change, his subconsciousness remarked.   
"That's easy for you to say," he snorted. "It's not you who have to live with hurting her." Oh stop that! This time the voice was harsh. You don't know if you will actually hurt her so don't even try to hide behind that. What you're really afraid of is that she won't love you. Zelgadis lowered his head. That was partially true even though he tried to deny it. With a sigh the chimera followed Amelia. 

Amelia frowned and stomped her feet. What was she doing that was so wrong? If she only could remember everything.   
"Why is he so convinced he's ugly and unhuman?" she asked the dark woods around her. "Can't he see that I really do care for him?" The trees ignored her and her questions. She was tired of not knowing, of not understanding. Perhaps her real self had been mean to him. After pondering that for a moment she shook her head. No if the chimera hadn't cared for her at all he wouldn't have come after her. And if she didn't care for him then why had she had dreams about him? It just didn't make any sense.   
"Amelia?" He was looking for her. She was just about to answer when something huge appeared infront of her. There was something familiar about the creature's silhouette but her fear for it pushed away the small flash of memory. With a scream she turned around and fled. As she ran she could hear it hunting after her. Then suddenly Zelgadis was there. He pulled her behind him and threw a spell after whatever it was that came running towards them.   
"Are you okay?" he panted and hugged her. For a moment she just hid in his arms trembling with fear.   
"I, I think so," she mumbled without lifting her face from his shoulder. "What was that?"  
"A troll. Are you sure you're alright?" When the Princess didn't answer he carefully shook her. "Amelia?"   
"Daddy," she sighed. The memories almost drowned her. The silhouette of that troll reminded her of her father. She was the Princess of Seyruun. Zel's full name was Zelgadis Greywords. They had destroyed DarkStar with Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. Zel had been turned into a chimera by Rezo the Red Priest. It all came back to her. "I remember," she screamed with joy and threw her arms around the surprised chimera. "I remember everything!" 

By: Atsureki


	5. Slipping Away

Disclaims : I don't own The Slayers *pouts* They belong to someone else. If you want to sue me all you'll get is um hm well nothing I'm a student… and I make no money what so ever from this *promises*

Warnings : Angst, Twisted ppl with twisted ideas (no I am not talking about me! *glare*), Harsh language and the first chapter is lemonish while the last chapter is Lemon *goes red* Ah almost forgot there's probably some OOC in there too *nods*

I'll let you get on with the fic but first I just have to say that I'm swedish which means that english is not my first language so please have that in mind when you weep from the bad spelling and the grama-errors… 

TELL ME TO STOP

Chapter 5 - Slipping Away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here I am   
And within the reach of my hands   
She's sound asleep and she's sweeter now  
Than the wildest dream could have seen her   
And I watch her slipping away   
But I know I'll be hunting high and low   
High   
There's no end to the lengths I'll go to   
Hunting high and low   
-AHA, Hunting High And Low-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelgadis sighed and looked at Amelia's back. For almost a week they had been walking towards Seyruun and in another two or three days they would be there. Amelia would be home and he would be, alone again. There was no reason for him to stay there, no reason to keep him by her side anymore. Since she had gotten her memory back she hadn't been close to him once and that pained the chimera more than he was willing to admitt. He missed her innocent hand in his, missed how she leaned against him when she was tired. If he just could tell her how he felt. But he couldn't, didn't dare to. What if she laughed at him? Of course she wouldn't do that, Amelia would never do that but what if? Inside he was so shattered with feelings and fears. His heart told him to pull her into his arms and never let go while his brain told him not to be so foolish to think she would ever want someone like him. He sighed again and looked at the Princess who had stopped infront of him.   
"Zelgadis-san," she said softly. She had even gone back to using his fullname with the polite ending.   
"Yeah," Zel mumbled and stopped beside her.   
"Will you stay in Seyruun for a while?" Wilde horses couldn't drag me away from you, he sighed inside.   
"If you want me to," he answered out loud trying to get his voice to sound as calm and indifference as it used to.   
"Good," Amelia smiled and touched his arm. Even that friendly touch was enough to make him long even more for her. She started walking again and the chimera followed, like a dog following a person teasing it with a piece of food. It had started to get dark but Amelia didn't seem to have noticed that.   
"I think we should find a place to camp," Zel suggested after a while. The Princess looked at the sinking sun and nodded.   
"You're right Zelgadis-san. I didn't notice how late it is." With a smile she left the road and checked out a little clearing. "How about here?"   
"Perfect," he mumbled and unhooked his sword. "I'll go and get some wood for the fire." He had to get away from her before he went nuts. The hurt inside that came from being so close yet so very far away was killing him. With a sigh he gathered sticks and twigs for the fire and then returned to his prison. Zelgadis couldn't help but thinking of his love for the young Princess as a prison. She had his heart chained to her and didn't even know it. Wherever she might go he'd be sure to follow, unable to help himself. He wanted to cry but his inside felt hollow of everything except the love, need and longing he carried for Amelia. Nights were there worst times for him. It meant that he would lie next to her on the hard ground without being able to touch her or protect her from the nightmares she had every single night. The chimera wanted to ask her about them but something stopped him. If Amelia wanted to talk about them she would come to him, right? 

The stars spread across the black sky twinkled as Zel stared at them. Beside the sounds of the night he could hear Amelia breathing calmly. Now he was just waiting, waiting for the first signs that she was having nightmares again. And when they started he would press his eyes shut and share her pain and fears without being able to do anything about it. She was breathing faster now. It had started again. The chimera gave the sleeping woman a pained look and reached out his hand towards her, but without touching her. He would give anything to be able to just pull her into his arms and keep her save. With a whimper of fright Amelia sat up and stared infront of her through closed eyes.   
"ZELGADIS!" she suddenly screamed. The chimera pressed his hands over his ears to block it out. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Carefully he opened his eyes and removed his hands. Amelia was sitting next to him with her eyes closed. She was mumbling something.  
"Amelia?" he asked confused and uncertain if she was really sleeping.   
"Don't leave me Zel, please don't leave me," she whispered and hugged his shoulder tighter.  
"Sch, sch Amelia," he mumbled and stroke her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." His answer seemed to calm her down but didn't awake her. Slowly the Princess laid down beside him. In complete amazament Zel wrapped his arm around her and felt how she nuzzled her face to his neck. The feeling of her delicate body pressed against his and her breaths against his skin made his heart pound so hard. Her warm body adjusted to his and so did her breathing. With a sigh of satisfaction she found his other hand and intangled their fingers. This was insane, he screamed inside. How could this not be proof enough that she cared for him? Why was he still scared? If he didn't reach out and show her that he wanted her near him forever she would just slip away. Tormented the chimera leaned his cheek against Amelia's hair and fell asleep. 

Amelia woke up but didn't open her eyes. A part of her brain was still asleep and by the feel of it she was still dreaming. Strong arms held her and she could hear heartbeats that weren't her own. Slowly and scared it would disappear she opened her eyes. Her head was resting against Zelgadis chest. The Princess smiled and felt so calm inside. This was the way she always wanted to wake up, with the chimera close to her. If he could grant her and himself this closeness in his sleep why was it so impossible for him to do it when he was awake? Amelia sighed. She didn't know what was going on inside Zel and she didn't understand the way he acted towards her. Everything that had happened since that day she had been rescued told her that he did indeed care for her and still he didn't show it now that she had her memories back. All she wanted was to save this lost man and love him the way that he deserved to be loved. He was a man like no other she had ever met. Under the hardness he insisted on putting up he was so sweet, caring and tender. But she knew Zelgadis didn't see it like that. All he could see was his skin and the stone it was made of. Carefully she moved her face up and kissed his cheek.   
"Don't slip away from me Zel," she sighed and again placed her head on his chest. He would wake up soon, his breathing told her that. If he knew she was awake he would run just like a scared animal. The fear and uncertainty she caused him pained her so much. Amelia closed her eyes again and sunk deeper into her troubling thoughts. There had to be a way for her to show him that she loved him and that she in no way cared about the fact that he was a chimera. She loved the man he was chimera or not. A movement underneth her told her that he was awake now. She could feel how he tried to pull away from her but then he sighed and laid still.   
"Zelgadis," she said quietly and felt him twitch at the sound of her voice. He tried to pull away again but she stopped him by taking his hand in hers. "Please, don't leave." Amelia heard how he drew a sharp breath of air.   
"Amelia," he mumbled. She felt like crying. The way he had said her name was so filled with pain and something else she couldn't read. With a sigh she let go of his hand and rolled away from him. The cold morning air caused her to shiver when her body lost the warmth that had been between them.   
"I'm sorry," she said with a trembling voice and tried to push back the tears. "I know you don't want me that close to you…"

Zelgadis shuddered when the Princess turned away from him. The loss of her warm and secure body made his heart scream in protest and her words pained him even more. I'm nothing more than a coward lier, he sighed inside. All he wanted was her but now he had made her sad by rejecting her. His body pushed aside his fears for a moment and he pulled her into his arms. Carefully not to hurt her he wiped away the tears on her face and met her eyes.  
"Amelia I…" he studdered and felt her shiver against him. "Amelia I want…" he tried again.  
"Tell me what you want Zelgadis," she pleaded and pressed her face against his chest. I want you close to me, I want to love you, he screamed inside.   
"I want you to be safe," he answered instead. "You had a nightmare last night."   
"I have that nightmare every night," Amelia sighed.   
"What is it about?" the chimera slowly asked. He could hear her swallowing and felt her pressing her body closer to his like she was scared of something.   
"I dream that that man who bought me comes back and takes me away from…" She licked her lips and Zel got the strangest feeling that she changed what she said. "Takes me away from everything," she added after a moment. "He beats me and, and…" Her voice broke when she started to cry. The chimera wrapped his arms tighter around her.   
"Amelia no one will take you anywhere or do anything to you against your will. I'll make sure of that," he mumbled and pressed his face into her raven hair. To his surprise the Princess shook her head and moved away from him.   
"How can you say that?" she asked with sorrow. "You're not going to be around forever so you can't make such promises." Zel moaned inside. She was right and that hurt him so much. He wanted to be close to her for the rest of his life, wanted to protect and love her always. But he was pushing her away and the more time that passed the further away she slipped. When he turned his head to look at her she had left. 

The following night they stayed at an Inn. Zelgadis had spent hours staring at the wall seperating him from Amelia. He had gotten so used to having her beside him at night that their seperate bedrooms seemed unnatural. A knock on the door pulled his eyes away from the wall infront of him.   
"Yes?" The door opened and Amelia walked in. Her face looked strange and so did her eyes.  
"Zelgadis-san," the young woman mumbled and closed the door behind her. "I'm having nightmares again." The chimera reach out his hand to her without thinking. Slowly she came over to him and took it. She was shaking slightly and he could see that she had been crying.  
"You can sleep here if you want to," Zel offered and almost bit his tongue off. Slick move Zel, he muttered to himself.   
"You sure that's okay with you?" Amelia wondered and sat down beside him.   
"I'm not tired anyways so you take the bed okay?" he nodded and stood up. "I'll be right here if you need me." She watched him as he took a seat on a chair under the window.   
"Thanks Zelgadis-san," she smiled at him and crawled into his bed, wrapped her cloak around her and closed her eyes. The chimera looked at her with longing and sighed deeply. In two days they would reach Seyruun and even though Amelia had asked him to stay there he knew he couldn't stick around forever. One day sooner or later he would have to leave her and the dry voice in his head informed him that when he did she would be lost to him. A sudden whimper from the Princess forced him to go to her. Her face was pale and her eyes rushed back and forth under her eyelids. Carefully he took her hand in his and stroke her hair.   
"Sch, sch Amelia," he whispered softly. "No one is going to hurt you." She calmed down and he left her alone again. Only a few minutes passed by before she sat up and screamed his name. He hurried to her and pulled her into his arms. Slowly he rocked her trying to calm her down again.   
"No, no, no," she whimpered in her sleep. "Don't go away, please Zelgadis don't leave me all alone again." The chimera hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek.   
"I'm not going anywhere Amelia, not now not ever. I love you." He froze at his words. Never before had he said those three words to anyone. But it was true he did love her and he wanted her to know. He needed her to know just as he needed her beside him. 

Amelia gave the pouring rain out side a disliking glare. It had been like that since morning and now the roads were nothing more than rivers of mud. Zel had been in his room the whole day troubled by something he didn't share with her. Something was changing with the chimera and it annoyed her that she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. Her fear was that he was trying to come up with a reason not to stay in Seyruun. With a sigh she left the window and walked down the corridore. She stopped outside Zel's room and knocked on the door.   
"What?" he barked and opened the door. He looked horrible. His eyes shadowed by what she only could interpret as despair and his face distorted with doubts and pain.   
"Are you okay Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked with concern. Never before had she seen him like this. The chimera lowered his eyes and corrected his clothes.   
"I'm just… just hm a little off track today," he mumbled and turned around. That's an understatement, Amelia frowned to herself.   
"Not so strange you didn't get any sleep at all last night. Sorry about that," she said and closed the door.   
"Oh it's not that." He turned around again and looked at her. "I'm just… trying to…" Zel sighed and ran his fingers trough his hair.   
"Can I ask you a question Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked after a moment.   
"Sure, sure ask away," Zel nodded and crossed the room. For a while the Princess looked at his back as he stood by the window. It was getting dark outside.   
"The other night I asked you what you wanted and you started to say something but then you changed your mind. Why?" The question caused the chimera to twitch. Very slowly he turned towards her and nervously licked his lips.   
"I did?" It was very obvious he was stalling now.   
"Why!?" This time her voice was almost demanding.   
"Amelia do we have to do this?" he sighed and stared at the floor.   
"Zelgadis Greywords tell me what it is you want!" she demanded. "I can see that something is troubling you and that you want something. If you just tell me what it is maybe I can help you?? I want to help you because I love you!" 

By: Atsureki


	6. Touch Me

Disclaims : I don't own The Slayers *pouts* They belong to someone else. If you want to sue me all you'll get is um hm well nothing I'm a student… and I make no money what so ever from this *promises*

Warnings : Angst, Twisted ppl with twisted ideas (no I am not talking about me! *glare*), Harsh language and the first chapter is lemonish while the last chapter is Lemon *goes red* Ah almost forgot there's probably some OOC in there too *nods*

I'll let you get on with the fic but first I just have to say that I'm swedish which means that english is not my first language so please have that in mind when you weep from the bad spelling and the grama-errors… 

TELL ME TO STOP

Chapter 6 - Touch Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touch me, touch me  
I long to live for real  
Touch me, touch me  
I'm just as human as a human can be  
Please touch me  
-Weeping Willows, Touch me-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zel shivered and stared at Amelia. She had said that she loved him. That was why she wanted him to tell her what he wanted and what it was that troubled him so. I want you, his heart screamed, want you because I love you too. This was too much for him. Suddenly tears started filling up his eyes and reached out his hands to the Princess.   
"I want you to touch me," Zelgadis whispered with tears in his eyes. "Please, touch me." Amelia smiled softly and stepped closer. She could see that the chimera was scared. He trembled and couldn't seem to allow himself to meet her eyes. For so long she had waited just to hear Zel ask her to come close to him, to put her hands on him. Slowly Amelia raised her hand and caressed his face. His skin felt sort of rough but not unpleasent and as she moved her soft hand she felt the love for this man, who was so lost inside himself, grow even more.  
"Zelgadis, look at me." Slowly the chimera allowed his nervous eyes to meet her calm and caring blue ones. "What are you afraid of?" The man infront of her swallowed slowly.   
"I'm, I'm afraid I'll hurt you even though I love you," he answered just barely loud enough for her to hear. "Afraid you won't love me…" Her heart jumped when she finally heard the words she had wanted to hear for so long. She smiles softly and lifted his hand to her own face.  
"Nothing is going to make me not love you," the Princess said pressed his hand fairly hard into her own cheek and made him caress her by moving her own hand with his underneth. "See it doesn't hurt me at all. And even if you should hurt me I know you would never do it on purpose." He stared at her cheek in amazement. Amelia was right, except a slight red tone in her skin nothing had happened.   
"I'm so afraid I'll hurt you," he mumbled and touched her face again.   
"I know, I'll try my best to show you that you won't hurt me" the Princess promised and placed her fingers on his shirt and her lips against his. "Just trust me Zel, that's all I ask of you," she added after pulling away slightly from his face. The chimera felt his heart beat faster. He loved this woman so much and right now all he wanted to do was feel her close to him.   
"Amelia I trust you with my life," he said looking into her big blue eyes. Instead of saying anything more the young woman slowly removed his shirt. Her soft fingertips trailed over his body, setting his skin on fire were she had touched. Again she found his lips and kissed him with a hunger that he shared and answered. All too soon Amelia's mouth left his and he moaned in objection. With a longing he had never felt before the chimera reached out his hands to pull the Princess' face closer again. But before his hands found their goal soft, wet lips kissed him across the neck. Her tongue slowly caressed him, snaked out over the pebbles inbedded in his skin. Zel closed his eyes and felt how he started to shiver, tremble under the touch of Amelia's lips and tongue. Kisses tickled his collar-bone as her hands reached out for his. When he opened his eyes she was standing infront of him holding his shivering hands in hers. They were so close he felt every breath she took against his own chest.   
"Amelia?" he asked with a trembling voice. She smiled at him and leaned forward, gently pressing their bodies together. "Amelia is something wrong?" He was scared, confused and almost set on fire by desire. Nothing in the world could make him deny that he loved this woman and he knew that his love was answered. But this was new to him. He had never felt like this, never been touched like this and he had never touched anyone the way he wanted to touch Amelia. She shook her head at his question and let go of his hands. Without taking her eyes from his she took a step back and removed her cloak. The soft sound of it falling to the floor made the chimera widen his eyes. Trembling he reached out his hands and with effort he managed to take off her shirt. With a tender look in her eyes the Princess took a step forward just barely allowing her naked skin touch his. Her soft but firm breasts pressed against his chest every time she inhaled air. 

She could feel Zelgadis shiver with desire, from being scared and nervous. It surprised her a little that she was so calm instead of being afraid of what was about to happen. Somehow her mind and body had decided to take care of this man she loved so much and that she had wanted for for so long. Amelia brushed her lips against the chimera's and he leaned forward changing the soft caress into a kiss. Gently and slowly she slid her tongue into his mouth. With a low moan Zel placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her even closer to him. Her fingers stroke his neck and back as the kiss got deeper and their hunger for each other grew stronger. The chimera moved his hands from her shoulders to her neck, the touch was unsure but made the Prinsess' skin feel warmer. She left his lips and kissed her way along his jawline while she listened to his breathing. His heartbeat was like a drum and hers pounded together with it in the same rhythm. Gently and slowly Amelia put her mouth against the chimeras ear.  
"Tell me to stop," she whispered and pressed her cheek against his. Zel let out a soft moan and placed his hands on her hips. "Do you want me to stop?" she repeated when he failed to answer. When she still got no reply she softly nibbled along his ear causing the chimera to shiver more.   
"Please Amelia," he almost whimpered, "don't stop." She left his ear and went back to his lips. The hunger she could sense between them made her knees week but she refused to let it overpower her. This was not the time for her to be weak, not the time to leave everything up to Zelgadis but she had to be sure this was what he wanted and needed.   
"Is this what you want Zelgadis?" she asked quietly into his mouth. The chimera opened his eyes and met hers.   
"I have never wanted anything more than this," he answered with feeling. "This is all I need." For a moment they just stood there looking into each others eyes, drowning in the love, passion and the need they had for each other. 

Zelgadis' inside was lost in confusion, desire and love. For the first time since he was a little boy his heart was free, free to love and free to be loved. Carefully and filled with amazement for these new feelings he leaned forward and pressed his face against her skin. Amelias scent filled his body with warmth and when he softly kissed her skin he could taste her. His hands caressed her body as he moved them from her hips to finally rest just under her breasts. They were so soft, so warm, so inviting. Slowly the chimera placed his hand over it. When Amelia drew a breath his hand became full of female flesh that deleted most thoughts from his brain. With his eyes widened in amazement he caressed the soft skin and got a soft, low moan from the young woman in reward. Very carefully he lowered his face to her breast and kissed it. He could feel how Amelia leaned backwards, pushing her breasts forward as to urge him to do it again. Another kiss was delivered to her milky-white breast but this time he kept his mouth just over her nipple. Nervously he flickered out his tongue and heard how the Princess moaned at the light caress. Her obvious liking made him braver so he softly started to suckle on the peak of her breast. When he lifted his face he met her blue eyes showing a light in them that he had only seen once before. It was in that strange dream where Amelia had appeared beside his bed to seduce him. A soft hand on his naked chest drew his thoughts back to reality. Slowly Amelia caressed his upper body making him shiver under her hands. Then she placed her lips against his skin. Kissing, softly nibbling and blowing warm puffs of air over it as she moved from his neck, across his collar-bone and then down his chest. It wasn't until she stopped and put some distance between his body and her mouth that Zelgadis looked down. Infront of him the Princess of Seyruun sat looking back up at him. Her lips slightly parted and both hands softly placed on his hips. The sight made him even more nervous. What was she doing down there? But to his relief and disappointment she stood up. She hadn't moved her hands when she gently licked his lower lip before she kissed him. She tasted to sweet and her lips were so very soft it felt unreal.   
"This is just a dream, isn't it? Zelgadis sighed when the Princess broke the kiss. She gave him a strange smile.   
"No Zel this is no dream, not a fantasy. This is reality," Amelia quietly answered. "Do you want me to stop?" This was so strange to him. Although it was diffrent from his dream it was also familier. Do you want me to stop? had been asked to him before and that had turned out to be nothing but a dream.   
"I don't want to stop, I don't want you to stop, " he mumbled.   
"Then I won't." Came her simple answer. Her hands were on the move again. This time they lingered just over the croth of his pants. The touch that followed was light, just a little more than a tickle and it caused Zel to stretch every muscle in his body. Amelia's hand drew back for a moment and then touched him again. This time the caress was more serious. Carefully she stroked him through the pants and received a hoarse moan from the chimera. He couldn't open his eyes cause he knew that by now it was very obvious just how exited he really was and that embarrassed him. His intire body was on fire and the fire had its origin in his groin. The next touch he felt was soft and light as butterfly wings but it still caused him to moan. This young woman was touching him "there" and driving him to insanity by doing so. Slowly and blushing Zelgadis opened his eyes. Amelia was standing infront of him with her eyes almost closed. Her right hand rested over his groin while her left hand was softly placed on his hip. There was no need for him to look down. He already knew how obvoius his erection was even though he still wore his pants. If he allowed Amelia to continue this much longer he would really have something to be ashamed off he knew that. An action that took her attention from that area was needed and fast. Zel's eyes fell on the bed on the other side of the room.  
"Amelia," he said very quietly with a voice that he just barely could controle.   
"Yes." Unsure he could force his voice to obey him once more he took her hand and lead her to the bed. But Amelia stopped him before he could sit down. Instead of allowing him to get on the bed she pressed her body against his. This was torture, pure torture. Everytime she moved her body she rubbed against him and she also manage to rub against his erection. It didn't feel uncomfortable in any way, it felt wonderful and that was what he was afraid of. Zelgadis was already fighting to restrain his body and this did in no way help him. Rushing this was out of the question as far as he was concerned. He was going to make love to Amelia and he refused to do it in a way that meant that only he would find pleasure in it. Besides who knew if he even could make love to her. He could very well hurt her by doing so. Therefor he had to make sure she was ready for him and that he could stop himself if he did cause her any pain or discomfort. Zel leaned forward and kissed Amelia on the neck. Slowly he nibbled and kissed his way to her ear.   
"Tell me to stop." He could feel that his use of her words surprised the Princess. "Tell me you don't want me." Amelia turned her head slightly and placed her mouth against his ear.   
"Don't start what you can't finish," she whispered back to him before nibbling on his ear-lobe. Smiling at her answer Zelgadis kissed her on the shoulder and down towards her chest. Again he covered her breast with his mouth, gently suckling. Amelia moaned when he reached the pink flesh in the center. He kneeled infront of her and placed his hands on her pants. Slowly and trembling more then ever he managed to convince the fabric, that stood between him and the Princess' naked skin, to give up. With a small smile he pushed them down and felt how Amelia stepped out of them. And there she was, standing infront of him completely naked. The fact that she was naked told him that her pants weren't the only thing he had managed to take of. No reason to think twice about that, he told himself, they were going to come off sooner or later. It wasn't until then, when he saw her completely naked, that he realized that Amelia was shivering and trembling just like he was. She had seemed so sure and calm that he had thought she wasn't scared or nervous at all. But she was and now he could see it. Why hide that from me? he wondered. It took him a few moments to find the answer. To help him and make him feel more secure Amelia had pushed aside her own worries. Just knowing that made the love for her pound even harder inside Zel's heart. He stood up infront of her and found her lips. As he kissed her, carefully exploring her mouth with his tongue he allowed his hand to wander over her breasts, over her stomach and across her thigh. A moment of hesitation stopped him before he softly allowed his hand to make its way in between her legs. As carefully as he could he explored her causing the Princess to moan. She was warm, moist and seemed to be welcoming his curious fingers. When her moans had gotten hoarse and her breathing very fast he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes closed and her fingers gripped his upper arm. With longing Zelgadis removed his hand and covered her lips with his. Amelia answered the kiss with hunger and wanting. As soon as the kiss was over she took a step back placing herself against the bed, then her hands started to work on his pants. In no time she had his pants undone and pushed them down. With care she got him to step out of them and allowed them to fall to the floor. In her way were still his underwear that she turned her attention to next. Small innocent hands moved over the thin fabric causing Zel to moan when she came in contact with his erection. And then they were gone along with the underwear. Infront of each other they stood, naked hungry for each other. 

He couldn't quite remember how they had gotten on the bed but now he was lying over Amelia with his lips pressed against soft milky-white skin. A few moments ago he had been kissing her lips and now he was nibbling on her shoulder. His hand caressed her breasts as his mouth moved closer to them. Gently he sucked in their flesh between his teeth and came closer to the peak in the center. When he took it in his mouth to softly suckle on it Amelia moaned and arched her back slightly. Her hands were drawing patterns on his back, hip and thigh. He knew where she was headed and closed his eyes as he waited for her to get there. After what seemed to be a lifetime her hand finally touched the area that was screaming for attention. Her soft and careful hand stroked him slowly as he hoarsly moaned out his pleasure against her breast. Zel was about to ask her to stop before she took him too far but she seemed to know already and let her hand travel back up to his chest. Before he could go any further he had to calm down. His body was already glistning with sweat and the pressure in his loins was pounding inside of him. Still with his lips pressed to her breast he started to caress her thigh. His fingers moved further up as his tongue flickered out across the peak of her breast. Amelia's soft moans got hoarser when his fingers found their way in between her legs. All of the chimera's concentration was directed at exploring the young woman's most intimate secrets. The more his hand touched her flesh the louder her moans became and the more her back arched up from the bed. When the sounds she let out were no more than whimpers he stopped. Carefully so that he wouldn't crush her under his weight he covered her body with his.   
"Are you sure about this Amelia," he asked hoarsly and looked at her face. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him.   
"Very sure," nodded and met his eyes. "Are you sure Zel?" The question and the concern in her voice made him want her even more than before.   
"Very sure," he smiled and caressed the Princess' cheek. As slow and carefully as he possibly could Zel started to lower himself down and inside of her. He kept his eyes on her face to be able to see any signs of pain. When she frowned slightly and shut her eyes hard he immediatly stopped and started to pull back. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. With tears in his eyes he allowed himself to look at her again.   
"I'm hurting you," he mumbled and tried to pull away again. To his surprise Amelia pulled down his face to hers.   
"It hurts a little the first time," she said softly and kissed him. "Don't worry about it it'll go away, I promise." Her eyes looked into his so he knew she wasn't just trying to protect him.  
"Just promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you," he begged with hurt in his eyes. To hurt her was the worst thing he could think of and if that ment not doing this then so be it.   
"Zelgadis you won't hurt me because you're a chimera," Amelia answered and moved underneth him causing him to slide deeper inside of her. For a second he thought he saw a shadow of pain fly across her face but it was chased away by a low moan of pleasure. Carefully he pushed himself in deeper letting his own moans blend with Amelia's. When he could go no further he withdrew slowly and started over again. As he increased his pace he could feel how her inner muscles hugged him. He looked down at her face and cherished the beauty he saw. Amelia's eyes were closed, her lips parted and her raven black hair framed a sweat-beaded face that shone with delight and sensual pleasure. Her breathing was heavy and her moans husky just like his were. Satisfied with what he saw Zel focused on taking his beloved Princess over the edge to complete satisfaction. 

It was still dark outside. Zelgadis opened his eyes just barely enough to see that it was close to morning. His body was still tired and satisfied from love-making. In his arms Amelia was sound asleep, breathing calmly. He smiled and pressed his slender body closer to hers. Everything was right and he was happy. For the first time that he could remember he was happy. The woman sleeping in his arms loved him and he loved her, more than anything. He wasn't alone anymore. Carefully not to awake Amelia he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
"I love you," he mumbled quietly and drifted back to sleep. The dream that met him there was nothing like they used to be. Zel smiled in his sleep when he saw the door guilded in gold infront of him. It was open and through it stepped the former two-faced woman but this time all of her was beautiful, young and sweet. She was Amelia…

With you I am the man I want to be  
How you kiss me right into eternity  
And how the world is trembling when you touch me there  
Give me the feeling of  
Slowly diving into air  
-Cue, Slowly diving into air- 

By: Atsureki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well hope you enjoyed it *S* This was my first lemonfic ever and darn these things are harder to write than I thought *wipes forehead* Anyways… please lemme know what you think? *begs* Oh and if you have any questions about the songs used feel free to mail me at bornintwilight@yahoo.com *waves*


End file.
